Many commercial and industrial systems require accurate and precise delivery of fluid throughout or at various stages of a controlled process. Often, such systems utilize a pump controller device that manages operation of a pump to deliver the required amount of fluid. To obtain the required accuracy of fluid delivery, the pump controller typically receives process feedback data in the form of measured process parameters obtained from various sensors disposed throughout the system. Such sensors can provide feedback information to the pump controller, such as flow rate and/or volume output from the pump, temperature, pressure, and/or viscosity of the fluid at various stages of the process, or other measured feedback parameters that enable the pump controller to vary the pump activation times or output rate to achieve real-time control of fluid delivery. The addition of multiple feedback sensors, however, results in increased complexity of design and process control implementation, as well as increased costs associated with component costs and corresponding system maintenance.